The objective of this National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA) procurement is to perform detailed analyses on previously collected data within the Boston Young Men's Study whose participants overlap subjects recruited into HIVNET-Vaccine Preparedness Study (VPS), a baseline epidemiological study to be conducted by the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAlD). These analyses are essential to: provide appropriate analytic procedures for alcohol use and co-occurring risk behaviors; to revise the alcohol-related instruments that are currently being planned within the HIVNET-VPS; and, to serve as the basis for evaluating future alcohol-related preventive interventions that are being contemplated for the HIVNET-VPS.